Confessions et révisions
by Navirina
Summary: En plus de combattre le Papillon, Ladybug doit se battre contre ses cours. Alors, elle profite de chaque instant de répit pour réviser. Avec l'aide de Chat Noir si possible. Et s'ils en profitaient pour discuter un peu ?


_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà !_

 _Avec du Miraculous... J'ai craqué. J'adore ce cartoon et j'ai eu ça en tête dès que j'ai vu l'épisode du Pharaon. Mais j'ai eu la flemme de l'écrire avant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ^^_

 _Bien évidemment, seule l'histoire m'appartient._

 **"Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir" appartient à ses créateurs.**

* * *

Ladybug était assise sur un toit de Paris, le dos appuyé contre une cheminée. Elle mordillait le bout de son crayon, les yeux rivés sur le livre ouvert devant elle. La jeune héroïne faisait une pause dans sa patrouille pour réviser. Elle avait des contrôles de prévus pour presque toute la semaine suivante et elle n'avait guère le temps de travailler. Ces derniers temps, le Papillon enchaînait les attaques, leur laissant à peine, à Chat Noir et à elle, le temps de souffler. En plus de cela, elle devait aider ses parents à la boulangerie, gérer le collège et son rôle de déléguée.  
Parfois, elle regrettait le temps où elle n'était que Marinette. A ce moment là, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de réussir à faire deux pas sans tomber. C'était le bon vieux temps comme dirait son père. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas, sa vie était bien plus passionnante depuis sa rencontre avec Tikki.

Un bruit sourd devant elle lui fit lever la tête. Elle retint un soupir en voyant Chat Noir. Elle aimait beaucoup son partenaire, et appréciait sa compagnie mais là, elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de gérer ses blagues. Elle afficha néanmoins un sourire poli et salua le jeune homme d'un hochement de tête.

« -Salut Chat Noir.

-Bonjour ma Lady. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je révise. »

Chat s'assit à côté d'elle et regarda son livre.

« -De la physique ?

-Oui. J'ai un contrôle la semaine prochaine. Enfin, j'en ai plein mais celui-ci va me poser le plus de problèmes.

-Pourquoi ? »

Marinette lâcha un petit rire.

« -Je suis nulle là-dedans. Je ne retiens aucune formule, et je suis une véritable catastrophe en tp.

-A ce point ? J'ai du mal à te croire.

-Et pourtant si. Alors, j'essaie de réviser au maximum pour réussir. Ce qui me permettra d'avoir des points pour le brevet.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

Elle le regarda, dubitative. Lui ? L'aider ? Il ne semblait pas du genre ''élève assidu''. Elle l'imaginait plutôt plaisanter en classe, avoir la moyenne dans les matières scientifiques et être doué en sport.

Voyant son regard, Chat Noir fit la moue.

« -Tu me vexes Buginette. J'ai l'air aussi crétin à tes yeux ?

-Désolée Chaton. J'essayais de t'imaginer en scientifique et le résultat était plutôt risible.

-Eh bien détrompe toi. Je suis aussi doué en classe que sur le terrain. Et la physique, c'est ce que je préfère.

-Ça, ça ne me rassure pas du tout. »

Il lui tira la langue d'une manière si enfantine que la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« -Laisse moi au moins essayer. Si t'es aussi nulle que tu le dis, t'as rien à perdre.

-C'est pas faux. D'accord. Je t'écoute. »

Chat Noir prit alors le livre et commença à lui expliquer ce qui était marqué. Ladybug l'écouta avec attention. Très vite, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison : il était doué.

Il comprenait ce qui était marqué et arrivait à l'expliquer plus simplement pour qu'elle y arrive aussi.

Il restèrent ainsi un long moment, ne se comportant plus comme des super-héros mais comme de simples adolescents. Après la physique, Chat Noir emprunta le livre de français de l'adolescente. Le jeune homme fit bien attention à ne pas regarder la première page, là où sa partenaire avait noté son nom. Même s'il mourait d'envie de savoir l'identité secrète de la super-héroïne, il attendrait qu'elle soit prête à la lui dire d'elle-même.

Ladybug, de son côté, révisait l'histoire. Elle lisait un chapitre sur l'Égypte antique quand une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle leva la tête et regarda son partenaire.

« Chat Noir ? Je peux te poser une question ? »

L'interpellé leva le regard vers elle.

« -Bien sûr ma Lady.

-T'as quel âge ?

-Oh ça y'est, ma Lady a envie d'en savoir plus sur son héroïque chaton ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« -C'est juste que tu as l'air de connaître mes cours, vu que tu que tu sais exactement où chercher dans mes livres.

-Effectivement, j'ai les mêmes livres que toi. Je suis en 3ème et, pour répondre à ta question, j'ai 15 ans.

-Je te croyais plus vieux.

-C'est mon charme digne d'un homme adulte qui te fait dire ça ?

-C'est sûr que c'est pas ta maturité. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et haussa les épaules.

« Je me demandais juste. »

Ils se replongèrent dans leurs révisions. Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement, se posant des questions sur les leçons, se donnant des explications… Puis Ladybug rangea ses livres dans son sac, gardant seulement celui d'histoire de sorti, Chat voulant le feuilleter.

Elle le regarda faire un moment puis soupira, appuyant sa tête contre la cheminée. Chat leva les yeux vers elle.

« -Fatiguée ma Lady ?

-Un peu. C'est pas facile de jongler entre toutes ces responsabilités.

-Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir un emploi du temps surchargé. Je compatis à ta douleur. Mais on s'y fait vite.

-Toi ? Un emploi du temps surchargé ? Tu fais quoi ? Des siestes toutes les heures ?

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est vexant Ladybug. »

Marinette tourna le regard vers lui. Il avait l'air réellement anxieux à l'idée de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui. La jeune fille lui sourit doucement, se sentant légèrement coupable.

« -Non pas du tout. C'est juste qu'en te voyant comme ça, on dirait pas que tu es du genre ''super débordé''. T'as l'air d'un garçon qui passe son temps à s'amuser, qui se fiche de tout. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, tu me le prouves bien assez en combat. Excuse moi Chat Noir.

-C'est pas grave. On se connaît peu toi et moi. En dehors des akumas je veux dire. On connaît pas la vie de l'autre.

-Alors parlons-en ! »

Chat la regarda. Il haussa un sourcil et une de ses oreilles se tourna légèrement sur le côté. Il ressemblait tellement à un chat ainsi, que Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il passa du scepticisme à la surprise. Mais il ne dit rien et lui laissa le temps de se calmer, la couvant d'un regard tendre alors qu'un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres.

« Excuse moi chaton. » dit elle en essuyant des larmes de rire. « C'est juste… Tu ressembles vraiment à un chat quand tu fais ce genre de choses. C'est irrésistible. »

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles quand, avec un air espiègle sur le visage, Chat s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis irrésistible ma Lady ? Vraiment ? »

Elle recula alors qu'il avançait vers elle.

« Pas… Pas dans ce sens là ! Tes expressions le sont. Enfin, parfois on oublie que tu as un costume… On dirait que tu es… Que tu es vraiment un chat. »

Elle se heurta au mur et Chat avança son visage vers le sien. Il ne dit rien et continua de sourire, ce qui inquiéta encore plus son équipière.

« -Chat ? Dis quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, Ladybug ? »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix tellement douce qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, son visage exprimant un sérieux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Cela la perturba.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-elle le prendre au sérieux ? Qu'avait-il réellement en tête ? Avait-elle seulement envie de le savoir ? Et pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait la chamade ? Habituellement, elle ne réagissait ainsi qu'en présence d'Adrien.

Alors qu'elle pensait à son camarade, Chat Noir s'écarta et repris sa position initiale, à savoir assis à ses côtés. Marinette resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et se redressa. Chat ne lui adressa pas un regard.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Hein ?

-Tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on discute de nos vies. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Elle fut prise au dépourvu. Certes, elle aurait aimé en savoir plus sur lui mais elle ne savait pas exactement quoi.

« Tu… Euh… Tu arrives à tout gérer toi ? Les cours, ta vie personnelle, être Chat Noir… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« -C'est un peu dur par moments mais je me débrouille. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai l'habitude des emplois du temps surchargés. En plus de mes cours au collège, je prend des cours d'escrime, de piano, je fais du basket, du karaté… Donc les attaques d'akumas, ce sont juste des pauses. Des récréations imprévues.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Je prends tout cela au sérieux, ne t'en fais pas. Seulement… »

Ses oreilles s'affaissèrent sur son crâne et il baissa les yeux.

« -C'est la chose la plus excitante qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Je m'y suis vite fait. Et j'ai réussi à l'intégrer parfaitement dans mon emploi du temps.

-La plus excitante ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. Et on attend de moi que je sois parfait.

-Dans quoi ?

-Dans tout. Mes notes, mon attitude, jusqu'à ma coiffure. »

Ladybug tendit une main et attrapa une mèche blonde. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, surpris.

« Ils seraient déçus en te voyant comme ça. »

Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Ils deviendraient fous. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Ils ignoraient le véritable nom de l'autre mais ils s'entendaient quand même très bien. Ils étaient Ladybug et Chat Noir, deux amis combattant ensemble. Oui, ils étaient amis et la conversation qu'ils avaient actuellement le prouvait.

Chat mit fin à cet échange silencieux en se raclant la gorge.

« Et toi ? Tu arrives à tout gérer ? »

Elle se redressa et rit nerveusement.

« -Non pas vraiment. Les attaques surviennent souvent quand je suis en classe, ou avec des gens donc faut que je trouve une excuse pour m'éloigner. Du coup, je dois justifier mes absences en cours, mes retards… C'est la galère. En plus, j'aide mes parents à leur travail et je suis déléguée de ma classe. C'est dur.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi chatastrophique que ça.

-Elle était facile celle-là. Et si. Tu sais Chat, en vrai, je suis différente de Ladybug. Je suis maladroite comme tout. De base, j'ai du mal à être à l'heure alors maintenant…

-Tu regrettes d'être Ladybug ?

-Absolument pas. J'adore être Ladybug, sauver Paris, combattre les akumas… »

Elle lui sourit.

« Et puis, ça m'a permis de te rencontrer. »

Chat sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il rendit timidement son sourire à la jeune fille et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de prononcer un mot car, au même instant, des cris se firent entendre.

Les deux super-héros se levèrent d'un bond. Ladybug s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et regarda la ville. Elle vit un hélicoptère passer à toute allure pas loin d'eux. Sans un mot, les deux adolescents le suivirent.

Dans sa précipitation, la jeune fille cogna dans son sac et manqua de tomber. Ce fut Chat qui la rattrapa en riant.

« Je te crois maintenant ma Lady ! Pas besoin de te rompre le cou pour me le prouver. A moins que ce ne soit une excuse pour me tomber dans les bras... »

Elle grogna légèrement, lui donna une pichenette sur le nez et parti accomplir son destin.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que, dans sa maladresse, elle avait fait tomber son livre d'histoire. Livre qui fut vite ramassé par une jeune journaliste armée de son téléphone portable.


End file.
